


Bonfire

by LadySlytherclaw



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherclaw/pseuds/LadySlytherclaw
Summary: I'm gonna let you decide how this shit ends because I'm depressing and can't properly finish this fic to save my life...





	Bonfire

You and Newt broke up a couple weeks ago after he began neglecting you to take care of his duties as second in command. Today, you had just gotten a new shipment of supplies & a greenie in the box. They were still setting up the bonfire for tonight when Gally came up to you. “Hey Y/N,” “What do you want Gally?” you asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You smacked his hands away immediately. “What the hell are you doing?” You turned to face him & put your hands on your hips. “Did you get into your supply a little earlier than normal? You know you’re supposed to start drinking at the bonfire, right?” You quickly sent him away so you could continue to focus on healing Minho.

++Timeskip to Bonfire++

You sat with Minho and the new greenie, Ben, talking about life here in the Glade when Gally came up to you again, still as drunk as earlier maybe even drunker. You were still on your first drink and hadn’t started to feel the effects yet so you were calm when the shuckface came up to you for a second time today. He began screaming,”What the shuck are you doing with them? You should be with me right now!” 

“Bloody hell, Gally,” a voice erupted from right behind you. “What the hell are you doing here, Newt? You guys aren’t even together anymore. She’s fair game!” Gally screamed in response. “No one should be able to treat the only girl in the Glade like she’s an object to be owned,” Newt replied, jar threatening to be crushed in his hand. 

“Well, what are you going to do about it, Limpy?” Gally retorted, no closer to sobering up, even in the face of imminent doom. The jar in Newt’s hand finally broke leaving what looked like a million surface cuts. “Newt!” you screeched, still worried for the blonde boy’s safety. Your brain went into what Clint liked to call ‘Medjack mode’, tuning out any feelings beforehand and trying to see the wound you needed to heal, trying to assess the situation of his hand without getting too close. “Fuck it,” you murmured as you ran to see the damage on Newt’s hand. 

It turned out to be worse than you had initially thought. “We have to get to the medjack hut. Newt, are you listening to me?” you said as you traced his gaze to Gally, who had a smug expression on his face. Your eyes trailed back to his hand and saw him try to form a fist. You dragged him away to the medjack hut to stop a fight from forming and clean the wounds. 

“What the fuck were you doing back there? You could have been hurt!” you screamed as you got him down on one of the empty beds. “Didn’t know you cared that much about me,” he replied. “Well, of course, I care about you. I picked you out of all the guys here. Why wouldn’t I have cared?” you said, as he released his fist. 

“You finally admitted, Newt?” Minho said, asking about the situation inside the medjack hut. “Admitted what, Minho? I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Newt replied, clearly trying not to let you know about what he wanted to say. Well, if it was what you thought it was, you be overjoyed. You still liked him after all this time. “I don’t know what you’re talking about either, Minho. Care to elaborate?” you asked, almost immediately after Newt had stopped speaking. “Ummmm…” came a reply from the other side of the door. “I think Newt would rather tell you this.” “Newt, what was he talking about?” you asked. “I still like you, Y/N I may even love you.” Newt said timidly after a prolonged silence while you wrapped his hand in gauze and bandages. 

You were speechless for about 5 minutes, trying to muster the courage to reply. When words finally came, you were stammering. This is what you had wanted, wasn’t it? “I-I like you too.” you finally replied. “Really?” Minho said outside of the hut. “Him? You could have almost anyone in the Glade and you choose to go back to him. Guys are throwing themselves at your feet, Y/N. Just look at Gally.” 

“That was supposed to be flirting? That was just downright idiocy. Insulting a girl is not a good way to flirt with them. You guys should know that much.” you said, questioning Minho’s choice in examples. You focused your attention back on Newt, trying to see his reaction to the big reveal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna let you decide how this shit ends because I'm depressing and can't properly finish this fic to save my life...


End file.
